


Oneshots for There's Still Magic

by dinosaurguts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, just oneshots!, monster chracter is basically an oc i made and now i use it for this MC sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurguts/pseuds/dinosaurguts
Summary: These are just oneshots for RosesCry's There's still magic fic! I have a lot of thoughts so they'll go here! These are just oneshots so they don't go together unless stated, so if a character is mean in one chapter but nice in another, thats why! they dont align! when i put human reader its because the reader will be,,,,,, human and when i put monster, itll be a demon monster that i.... created. i had submitted it once to Rosescries on tumblr so maybe if you find it there!
Relationships: Mutt & Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 192





	1. UN-amusement park (Human Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosesCry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's Still Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352289) by [RosesCry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesCry/pseuds/RosesCry). 



You look into the mirror as you get ready for the day. Mutt had told you that he had bought SEASON PASSES to an amusement park with roller coasters and everything for the both of you. It had just opened up and apparently the first few people got them for cheap and he had bought two of them. He said it was your “super early birthday gift” considering… your birthday isn’t even near. But either way it’s exciting! You haven’t been to many places like this before so you’re ready to have fun with Mutt. Maybe you guys could take some pictures and post them… hmmm.

“hey darlin’ you ready to go?” He was wearing his usual coat but he was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts instead of pants. You didn’t miss the light purple that dusted his cheekbones a little when he saw you. You were wearing the clothes he got you as a gift; some white socks with green stripes which came up to your shins, jean shorts that met just above your knees, and a kind of over sized white graphic tee that you tucked into your shorts.

“Yes! I just need my tiny bag,” you scanned the room for the tiny jansport bag. You kept your wallet, keys, and everything important in that bag. You found it on the floor next to your desk, picking it up you told Mutt you were ready to go.

Both you and Mutt walk downstairs, you first and then Mutt tailing behind you. Not slowly, but quicker than his normal, leisurely pace.

“Oh, this is going to be so much fun! We _have_ to ride all the rides when we get there and we’re definitely going to stay until it CLOSES! We can take cute pictures together and do all the small games they have there to win some stuff!”

“heh,”

Mutt watches as you excitedly talk about what you have planned for the day, smiling as he’s listening. He’s glad to make you happy, even if it’s only for a little while.

You’re still talking and Mutts still listening when you guys make it to the living room seeing Blue and Papyrus in there looking like they’re ready to go somewhere. They’re all dressed up, so to speak. You look at them curiously. Was Taylor finally making time to hang out with them? They seem to meet your eyes and the start to look uneasy and awkward. They sit there and pretend they don’t know you’re there.

“where you guys headed?” Mutt asked, a bone brow raising up in question.

“OH! U-UH ME, BLUE, AND THE OTHERS ARE GOING WITH TAYLOR TO THE NEW AMUSEMENT PARK TODAY, SINCE IT IS THE OPENING THE TICKETS WERE PRETTY CHEAP.” Papyrus answered. Though he spoke confidently, his voice did not seem to match up and it sounded nervous.

WHAT!? That’s where you and Mutt are going!! They’re going too? It was supposed to be a fun day together and now it seems to be getting worse than better!You were going to say something but decided against it, think it was a bad idea.

You noticed Mutt widen his eyes but then quickly adjust himself. 

Now Mutt has more questions than answers, “you all goin’ together? an’ the others are going along with it?”

“YES,” Blue speaks up. “IT STARTED OUT AS SANS’ IDEA FOR JUST HIM AND HER AND… WELL, JUST TO MAKE A LONG STORY SHORT, WE ALL GOING NOW,”

“did an argument happen?” Mutt asked, again.

“ERM, WELL, I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT. RED SAID IT WAS NOT FAIR HOW SHE WOULD SPEND MORE TIME WITH EDGE, BLACK, AND SANS THEN THE REST OF US AND THEN THEY ARGUED BUT THEIR SOLUTION WAS TO GO TOGETHER. TAYLOR IS FINE WITH IT BUT IT SEEMS SANS, EDGE, AND BLACK ARE A LITTLE BIT BOTHERED,” Papyrus spoke.

“huh,” Mutt hummed.

You elbow Mutt in the side and he just looks at you and shrugs his shoulders as an ‘I don’t know’, “i don’t know, i didn’t even know about sans asking taylor ‘bout that stuff. promise i didn’t know, and i don’t promise much. i wasn’t tryin’ to make this a bad day,” he half-whispered.

“I know,” you sigh, “I just don’t want anything to go wrong,” you pull a frown and defensively cross your arms, which earns a slightly sad look from Mutt.

“WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU TWO SEEM… READY TO GO SOMEWHERE,” Papyrus asks Mutt. 

“well, I hope it don’t seem like we’re followin’ ya’ but… we’re heading to the park too...” Mutt nervously chuckles.

“Yeah… I got these new clothes from Mutt and I’m trying them out for today,” you say. The awkward tension is real as Papyrus and Blue just stand there, wide-eyed. 

“hey, paps, baby blue, you guys ready to go-ooo…,” Sans stops at the door leading into the living room and his eyelights flicker back and forth between the two skeletons on one side of the room and then over to you and Mutt.

He narrows his eye sockets at you and Mutt but more specifically you. He looks like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle but there’s just one piece missing.  
“what’s happening? what did she do, paps? you’re looking kinda nervous, bro,” Sans asks his younger brother.

“OH, UH, IT’S NOTHING SANS. MUTT AND I WERE JUST TALKING,” Papyrus reassures his brother.

“you sure bro?”

“YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS SURE. N-NYEH”

Sans still glares at you as if you had done something but he lets it drop and he turns to walk out the door right before Blue calls out to him.

“DID YOU HEAR? MUTT AND HIS HUMAN ARE GOING TO THE THE AMUSEMENT PARK TOO. I WONDER IF ONE OF THE OTHERS INVITED THEM,”

“what? no no no, you’re not coming with us. you were never invited, how can you just come with us and not even ask? it’s not like we want you there” the last part was barely audible but you and Mutt heard what he said and he gives you a look.

To be honest, you had an attitude and you were not in the mood for any of the other skeletons games. You were gonna give a remark when Mutt spoke first.

“sans, we’re not goin’ wit ya’. we were headin’ out on our own time and we jus’ found out yous were goin’ too. nothing to get rattled up about,”

Sans still gives you guys a critical look but just leaves, sighing an “alright fine,”

You look at Mutt and he just stares right back. You sigh, letting it go, not trying to ruin the fun day Mutt had plan for you guys.

“How about we start going and leave before them?” you ask, “At least we won’t have to deal with them that much,”

Mutt shrugs and grabs your hand, leading you to your car which he insisted on using and driving himself, saying you’ll need room for all the things he’s going to win you. You smile at the memory and let him lead you to the car.

You guys didn’t speak for most of the time, just listening to the playlist that was on Mutt’s phone. But it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, in fact, it was perfect. Neither of you felt like talking and you’d always preferred listening to the music anyway. By the time you got there it seems there was already people getting in a bit early because of the passes and there was children there and so were their parents. You look around excitedly, talking about all the things you wanted to do first. You were practically hopping up and down in anticipation and excitement. Mutt just watches you with a smile on his face. He laughs at the sight of you and he holds your hand, walking to the entrance.

Inside was even better. After getting through all the security stuff you started walking. To your left was some face painting, balloon animals, and snack stands, directly next the that was the place to fill your cup up with drinks. Luckily for you and Mutt, the passes came with unlimited drinks all season. Then in the middle, which was right in front of you, was a statue of.. their mascot? It happened to be a raccoon who looked overexcited and had a sash on his left shoulder that had the amusement parks name across it. The statue was in full color and it seemed to be freshly painted, which makes sense since the park had just opened, and under it was the base which had some reading about the parks history.

On your right just seemed to be some bushes and trees with a metal fence blocking it off, nothing much to look at, though behind it you can see the rides. You grabbed Mutts hand and told him to hurry up! You guys passed the raccoon statue and ran down the path where there was an arch with orange, red, and yellow colors, bearing the parks name. Right passed that was much more rides. A giant boat that swings back and forth, and giant circle thats spins way too fast, some swings that rise up, and some twisty circle ride that spun and also rocked back and forth. Behind it had some more like rides that dropped and then some rollercoasters.

“oh, i wanna get on tha’ blazer. been seein’ that one everywhere,” Mutt points to a ride that had some seats, on the side of them just looks like some fire. What a creative name, wonder how many geniuses it took to come up with that one. It goes back and forth and almost in a complete circle.

“Okay, but after we have to get on Armageddon,” You pointed at a green and blue rollercoaster that had a lot of twirls, spins, and went upside down. You see people already starting the ride from where you’re standing.

“oh, deal,” he smirks at you and then leads you to The Blazer (which happens to be a silly name by that way) and you get into the fast pass lane, passing all the other humans and monsters who didn’t buy the passes. Seeing as you and Mutt are both tall and adults it made no sense to measure so you went right in. The guy then buckled you guys in the seats with you by the edge and Mutt in the middle with a stranger at the other end.

“Get ready Mutt. I hope you don’t throw up on me,”

“you act like ima little baby,”

“That’s because you are!”

After the guy gave an announcement about the ride it had started in full motion. Swiftly moving back and forth, but still moving slowly. It kept going back and forth back and forth up until you felt it was pretty high! It then felt like it had stopped, or was it just a slow falling? Then you guys swooshed down to the other side almost making a full circle before falling back down a couple times. Mutt just lazily raising his arms and keeping his eyes closed and you just laughing the entire time. The ride went for a couple times before it slowly came to a stop with the swift movement that started it.

“woah, my legs feel weird,” Mutt tells you.

“Yah, get used to it Mutt, because we are going on so many more!”

“heh, i’ll live. lead the way for me,”

“Okay! This way, come on!” You grab his hand again and lead him to the ride you had both agreed to get on before The Blazer. This one was taller the the last and it seemed to have loops that never end.

“If that isn’t a giant pretzel in disguise, I don’t know what is,”

“ya’ tellin me ya’ haven’t seen a pretzel that big?”

“Never,” you say, smirking.

You both walk to the line, again skipping pass the others waiting in the normal line. Why do rollercoaster parks gotta have the lines go into odd directions? And why so long? You and Mutt must have walked an entire corn maze before you had made it to the actual ride!

“walkin’ here felt more like a ride than anythin’” Mutt says, looking up at the roof. The ride started at the top, went down, looped a billion times, and then came back up.

“Huh, You’re tellin’ me,”

Buckled in by the people are always kind of weird because they have to buckle in between your legs and you always feel bad for them because it must be awkward. Then, the silver looking gates that lead to the ride shut and lock, signaling that the ride is gonna start. 

“i’m startin’ ta regret this one to be honest,” Mutt says.

“Too late!!!” You laugh. The ride then starts going fast straight and then swiftly down which led to a turn that made everyone upside down and then a vertical climb that straighted everyone back up.

“oh my stars! i need somethin’ to hold on to!” You hear Mutt yelling over the wind.

“That’s why ya got the handles to your sides ya dummy!”

“OH! you’re right!” Mutt holds onto the handles like it’s his soul starting to slip out from under him and just shuts his eyes as tight as he can. His gold tooth sparkles in the sunlight and that’s what really got you laughing your guts out.

You laugh as your wobbly-feeling legs take you down the exit path from the ride and the the main path.

“you’re evil, you’re really evil, ya know that angel?”

“Oh I know it, he he he,” You give him a fake evil laugh before asking him which ride he wants to do next, “Okay, there’s Regret, DEATH, and The Dropper, which the name itself tells you wha- huh?” You don’t see Mutt next to you anymore so you turn back to see him staring- no, glaring in a direction. You turn to look at what he’s looking at.

It’s Taylor. She’s with just Edge and Black at the moment and they seem to be buying her some toys and little gidget gadgets from a stand. You can hear her annoying, high pitched squealing from here. You can also hear Black praising her for just being Taylor, too. Edge just seems to be there just to buy her something, though.

“ANYTHING FOR MY DEAR,” You hear Black say, “I CAN BUY YOU ANYTHING YOU’D LIKE, LOVE, JUST SHOW ME,” 

It takes a lot of self-control to not gag. You turn to Mutt who starts walking again but still turning to look at them, glaring. 

“Whatever, Mutt. It’s not worth it. Ugh, why don’t they buy me something,” Taking back what you had thought about self-control before, you roll your eyes and wait for Mutt to catch up. 

You grab his hand, “Come on, Let’s go win some stuff,” 

“heh, okay angel,”

You decide to go to the first game you see and of course it’s ring toss, how classic! But instead of the rings being red, they’re like green with arms and legs, and the sticks poking out are green too while the background is blue. Apparently they’re supposed to represent frogs, lilypads, and then just a normal old lake. You both pay five bucks to get five rings. 

“im goin’ first. out my way, loser,” he playfully pushes you to stand directly in the middle of the game.

“Wha- Hey!” You laugh.

“watch me win this, i get every ring, every time,”

“Humble brag, humble brag,”

“shut up,” he tosses the ring, trying to make it into the middle one but misses, “ DAMN,”

“Hahaha! You really do suck, Mutt! Give it up!”

“never!” he tosses another ring, farther to the right and he throws it a little too far! He groans and plays two more rings, one goes completely out of range from ANY of the sticks and the other makes it in! “told you i’m good at this,”

“You’ve only got ONE in, Mutt” 

“and? I haven’t seen you get any,”

“I HAVEN’T GONE YET,”

“okay, okay, jeez. hold on I gots one more,” he readies himself for the last throw, hunching himself over and staring straight at the farthest stick, “okay, ima get this, watch,” he tosses it and the ring starts to swirls right around the stick, “oh yes! got it in you owe me five bucks,” 

“Wai- HAH, looks like you spoke too soon! It flew off!” You’re laughing so hard at Mutt’s dumbstruck look, the ring flew too fast it flew off the stick!

“That means you only have one ring! Heh, that’s not enough for a prize,”

“Sorry, man,” The guys running the game says, “She’s right,”

Mutt grumbles and moves out the way for you to throw your rings. 

“Okay, Mutt, Watch and learn,” You aim for the one in the middle and easily make it in, “WOO, beat THAT, Mutt!”

“angel, you impress me more everyday,” he laughs.

“Bet, watch this, imma make another,” You toss it- No! You missed, “Wah- No fair!”

“seems pretty fair to me nyeh heh,”

“That’s because you LOST” Mutt pulls a frown that makes you giggle.

The game is over pretty fast, you made four rings in and you get to pick a medium prize, hanging from the top. You picked the big brown bunny and the man hands it to you, “Thank you,” you tell him. 

Mutt has a look between jealousy and discontentment over his loss.

Behind you guys, though, stood Red. He’s watching you guys from far. If he’s honest, he didn’t even want to come. Ever since he’s been noticing Taylor’s lies and nasty attitude more often, he hasn’t been hanging with her that much. He only mentioned her not hanging with Stretch, Blue, and Papyrus because he noticed her frequently leaving them hanging when they asked her to hang or go out. Then after Blue came up with the idea that they should all go to the park, then Sans tried to shut down the idea. Which… wasn’t very successful, obviously. Taylor said that it was a good idea and that they should all have a day out together. Red denied and that’s when he got into an argument with Black, him saying he doesn’t care for her that much and that he should try to be a better boyfriend. That’s how he got dragged into this mess.

He looks over at you guys, hanging and laughing together. He feels something in the back of his skull. Something yearning for what you and Mutt have. He… he thinks he wishes to have that. No… He’s not ready to believe that you’re that good, yet. Maybe he’s wrong? Maybe Taylor’s right? Maybe he’s overreacting?

He thinks this may be true but when he looks at you and Mutt interacting he can’t help but believe it’s a lie. 

He see you win against the mutt at ring toss and laughs. You point at the brown bunny and the human man takes in down for you. You dancin’ in front of Mutt, teasing him because he lost. Then, to his surprise, you give the toy to the mutt!

“Here you go,” he hears you say, “It’s for you,” you smile big at Mutt.  
“aw, thank ya’ angel,” Mutt takes your hand as you guys walk off to another game. He frowns, thinking about how Taylor never treats him like that, she treats none of them like that. She just goes shopping with them. He feels his soul tug a bit.

“Come on, Red. What are you doing?” Red hears Taylor call his name. She stops short when she realizes he’s watching you and Mutt walk away, “Tsk, this is OUR outing, Red. You don’t need to focus on Mutt and that _liar_. I know you feel bad, but there’s nothing we can do but let them be,” Red growls at that, but quickly dismissing it to not let Taylor know.

You and Mutt have been walking around the buildings a bit after getting on more rides. You’ve gotten bracelets, necklaces, stationery, giant pens… uhm, yeah. Mutt sees a game of that clown squirty thing and pulls you towards it with him, making you laugh. 

“Bro, I think I suck at this game,” you say.

“you played before?”

“Not sure, Memories are jumbled and blurred, but I think I have once,”

“me neither,” he shrugs.

You giggle as you both hop on a seat. You guys do what you gotta do to start playing and then you tell Mutt that you guys are going to count down.

“alright, angel, on your count,” he agrees.

You count down and you’re off! Your gun seems heavy and it squirts more at his lower lip than his mouth, “Ah! No, I suck!” you scream.

“you always suck!” Mutt gives a quick remark.

“Be nice to me!”

Mutt seems to fill his balloon way too quick and it pops! Making him the winner between the two of you.

“I think you lied to me,” You say, readying your stuff.

“whadya mean, angel?”

“You said you never played before, but you’re aim is too good and you won took quick! You cheater!”

“ian cheat, i’m just good at this stuffs,” he throws his hands up as he shrugs

“Oh yeah? How’s you get so good?”

“ya know that place stretch talks about? the restaurant with the arcade? well they got some first person shooters there, with the real guns in real life too, guess I got good aim from there,” he explains.

“Huh, we should go together,” 

“we should, I could take ya,” Mutt says, “woah, time went fast, dontcha think? we spent the entire morning here and tha’ afternoon. it’s five thirty, wanna grab some dinner before riding some more?”

You glance at the time and realize it is late! Wow, had you stood that long riding rides and playing at stands? “Sure, I’m actually hungry, come to think of it,”

“it’s on me, darlin’” Mutt says when he sees you taking out some money, “honest,”

“You sure? You paid for the passes and some of the games, the least I could do is pay for dinner,” you ask, genuinely wanting to pay.

“angel, I gots a lot of money, ian tryna brag, im just saying it feels nice to spoil someone else or to use it for someone else other than me,” you blush a little bit, looking down.

“Okay,” you agree. He takes you by the hands.

“okay, let’s see if we can find the greasiest thing here,”

“Ew, Noooo! I want.. uhmmm… chicken strips, fries, a burger, MAC AND CHEESE!!” 

“ian even sure those foods go together with mac and cheese but whatever ya want to eat darlin’” Mutt gives you his toothy smile and you guys walk around looking for somewhere to eat.

Finding a good place, Mutt orders for you both while you sit at a wooden bench and table, on instagram trying to come up with a good caption for a picture of you and Mutt near some sign, holding up the brown bunny you had won for him. You sit for a bit before he comes back with the food you requested and sits. You can tell it’s hot because… well, its steaming. While you wait for it to cool you talk to Mutt about the pictures you are posting, what filter you’re using, and what captions you’re putting. He just listens as he’s not well versed in that stuff. He just takes a picture of what he’s doing, himself, you, or you and him and just posts it with a caption of whatever he wanted at the moment. He smiles at you because he knows you are enjoying your time with him and he wants nothing more than that.

“looks real sweet, angel. you should do that one, so i can save it too,” he tells you.

“Awe, okay. I can just send it to you,” you swing your feet as you’re sitting there, occasionally kicking him, on accident, which prompts him to kick you back, on accident too. He sits there eating his food while watching you talk and post about the pictures.

“Heh, Why are you looking at me like that,” you ask, smiling at hime.

“im happy”

“You’re happy?”

“im happy, you’re happy, i’m happy you’re happy,”

“You’re so weird,” You laugh again.

“it’s just, heh, uh, ive been planning this day for a bit and i wanted to be good and it is. i’m glad you’re happy, that’s why i’m happy. i enjoy my time with you,”

“Of course I’m happy you goof! I would still be happy even if it we went grass-sledding. I like hanging with you, man. Expensive visits aren’t just one way to make me happy, just… be with me. I’m glad you’re here,”

Mutt smiles widely, “okay, okay, though i might spend a lil’ money… just a lil’” he puts his hands up as if surrendering.

With Taylor and the other Skeletons, they are having a not so good time!! First, they couldn’t decide which ride to get on, then, Taylor kept complaining ABOUT the rides, like her hair kept getting in her face or the rides were too scary, or it went too fast, another went too slow, another rocked too much! What was up with her?

Then Black just took her to the stands to buy her something because she was upset, then Edge wanted to tag along too for stars know what reason. Finally they settled down to eat dinner in silence. Taylor apparently got oh so parched (after drinking so much coca-cola) and asked Edge if he could get them some slushies, saying she didn’t want to ruin her nice cyan dress. Edge agreed and that’s where they are now.

“SURE. COME ON BROTHER. COME WITH ME, I DO NOT LIKE TOUCHING THE SLUSHIE MACHINES. THEY ARE GROSS AND FULL OF HUMAN GERMS,”

Red sighed but didn’t have the energy to argue, “sure boss, whateva’”

They were walking for quite a bit when the found the slushies. It was like a Rita’s, and open stand thing so he had to wait in line with Edge, but before getting there he had seen Mutt walking back with two slushies, one purples and the other red and blue. He nudged Edge, who turned back quickly about to give Red a stern talking to but noticed what Red was pointing at and stopped.

“...looks like they’re actually havin’ a good time, boss” Red said a little lower than he usually talks.

“YES, THOUGH, I DON’T SEE HOW THAT MATTERS?”

“’s just sayin’, ya’ know,”

Mutt feels a bit awkward sitting there kowing Red is staring into his back. Though it’s not a glare, he still feels off about it. After talking a bit with you, he excused himself. You agreed, happily scrolling on your phone. He walks to Red and nods to somewhere they can talk in private.

“what’s up, red. Ya’ keep staring at us like some crazy stalker killer,” Mutt says in in a kind of joking way, but Red knows he’s being serious.

“nothin’ man, i swears it. i was just lookin’ at yous from tha’ stands.. an’… yous guys seems to be havin’ a good time. ‘s all,”

“is it not goin’ over well with taylor?”

“nah, she keeps buggin’ ‘bout everythin’ we’re doing. nothin’ is makin’ ‘er happy ‘n Black just keeps buyin’ her thangs like she the friggin’ queen,” Red growls

“yeah, i seen edge ‘n my bro buyin’ her some stuff,”

“can I ask ya somethin’? ‘bout you ‘n her?”

“...sure?”

“er…. uh, is… is it nice?”

“whadya mean, red?”

“i mean, wit ‘er. hangin’ with her everyday, like that, happy ‘n all, is it nice?”

“well, i mean yeah, don’t see why it wouldn’t be. she’s good, red. can’t see why yous don’t get that,” Mutt sighs

“…. do ya’ love ‘er?”

“’course i do, red. whatdya think? she’s a good person deserving of everythin’ i give her. you know me, you’d really think i’d be treatin’ her like this if she was real bad? lke a liar too?”

“...nah. it’s just… i neva…. had that with ‘er. taylor i mean. it just seemed like you guys were kickin it off back there, ya’ know?”

“i’m not tha one to be accepting stuff, red, but if you wanna make things right you gotta take it up with angel,” With that Mutt leaves.

While Mutt was gone to wherever he was, you got up and went into another store, looking at pens, memo pads, and stickers. Maybe some notebooks too, eh who knows. Edge had gotten back from giving Taylor and them their slushies, but he came back to ask you questions now that Mutt wasn’t around.

“HUMAN...” he started carefully.

You don’t turn around, but you give out a loud and annoyed sigh. Which, not gonna lie, did hurt him a little. But he’s the Grate and Terrible Papyrus, he doesnt not care, remember?

“WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH MUTT?”

“Why do you wanna know so bad Edge. It’s not your business anyways,” you start walking through more isles

Edge scoffs lightly, “I KNOW, BUT, I MUST KNOW FOR THE SAKE OF KNOWING. ARE YOU USING HIM?” he follows you around

“No, Edge. I would never ever do that to him. That’s the last thing i’d ever want to do to him. No, actually it’s not even on my list. Just an FYI, we’re friends,”

“IF THAT IS TRUE… HOW COME I SEE HIM DO THINGS FOR YOU BUT I HAVE NOT SEEN YOU DO THINGS IN RETURN?”

“I do, Edge. But you just don’t see it. Remember you said you don’t watch every move I make? I buy him things or I buy him lunch slash dinner. I help with his laundry when he helps with mine, I help remind him to shower and to eat, I help him with cleaning. I help remind him to change clothes. I help him with more than that, Edge,” you pick up some more pens and inspect if they’re your kind or not

“BUT WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CARE?”

“Because he’s my friend? Why would I not?”

“...YOUR RELATIONSHIP… WITH THE MUTT….. IS IT…. IS IT NICE?”

“What is that even… nevermind. Yes, it’s nice. We care for each other and we help each other. Not only that, we enjoy each others time together and we both have a lot in common. We eat snacks and watch TV together. He’s there when I need him and I’m there when he needs me,”

Edge ponders on your answers, he gives a subtle thank you before exiting. You shake your head before going to pay for what you got.

“man that was a long day,” Mutt says getting in the driver’s seat.

“Yeah, I’m so tired...” You yawn. You climb into the passengers, buckle up, and then shut your eyes. Mutt starts the drive home and before you know it, you’re asleep.  
Mutt looks over at your sleeping form and sighs. He’s glad this day turned out exactly how he wanted. It was fun, exciting, and you were there through all of it with him.

Though, now the ride is over and he wakes you up. You wake up and notice the change of scenery, it’s is dark outside and you are back at the lodge. Some lights are still on, so you assume the others got home first. You get up and carry all of the bags and some stuffies with you while Mutt grabs his stuff and walks back to the house.

Inside the house, some skeletons are sitting on the couch in the living room, looking dead tired…. For serious. More dead than tired. They look beat and run down, they don’t even look like they had a good time, they look like they’ve just been dragged all day. Mutt notices Blue looks sadder than the rest.

“hey blue, why the long face?”

Blue sighs, “THOUGH TAYLOR HAS SOMETHINGS FROM BLACK, I WANTED TO WIN HER SOMETHING INSTEAD OF BUYING IT, BUT I DIDN’T WIN ANYTHING! NOT EVEN FOR MYSELF,” He looks down at the ground.

“it’s okay, lil’ buddy, at least you tried,”

Mutt starts walking up the stairs, most likely heading to your room to cuddle and sleep but you stand in front of Blue, “Here,” you hand him a medium sized panda you won from one of the games there and then leave up the stairs, tailing Mutt.

You miss the shocked looks the skeletons give you when you walk up the stairs and out of sight.


	2. Through Pain and Fear, I'll Always Be Here. (Monster reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically mutt finds out you're a monster in the second worst way ever. you talk it out and mutt takes you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how mutt found out story 😔👊

You lie there on the floor, groaning. Your stomach hurts and you feel like your souls is shattering every time you move. Hiding your form from the skeletons almost 24/7 is tiring. Not just hiding your form, but also hiding from eating monster food. The stuff that keeps monsters running. Sure, human food does a little bit to curve the hunger but it’s not only hunger its the loss off energy. Without energy to the soul, monster are unable to use magic properly or even do anything during the day.

You haven’t been eating that much monster food or even human food because you’re trying to save up more to get that apartment. What’s a little hunger worth to getting out of here? It seems your body and soul has had enough though and now you’re currently on the carpeted floor that’s in your room. Mutt has been knocking on your door, asking if he can come in but you had told him that you wanted a day to yourself and didn’t feel like wanting to see people, though that had been hours ago, and now he’s back at your door, asking if you’re okay.

“ya’ haven’t been answerin’ your phone, darlin’. you okay?”

You don’t answer, not because you don’t want to but because you don’t have the energy to. You whine and wince from the sharp pain that just went through your stomach.

“angel? you okay in there?”

Without the magic going through your soul, it was tiring you out to stay in your human form, tiny horns poking out from your hair, and your tail sticking out. You stomach growls, which hurts you more. Goddamn it! If only the other skeletons were just a TEENY bit nicer, you wouldn’t be going through this right now. You’re afraid of what will happen if he sees you like this, the most you can do it lay on top of your tail, even if it kind of hurts.

“i don’t mean to intrude or anythin’ but im gonna come in okay?” you hear him say behind the door. You sigh, preparing for anything that might happen. 

What if he doesn’t want to be your friend anymore? What if he doesn’t even want to speak to you anymore? What if he treats you bad like the others? You don’t want to lose you’re one and only best friend… You feel your soul freeze at the thoughts.

Mutt stops short when he sees you on the floor on your side, facing the doorway, and eyes shut. He stops too when he feels the souls pain coming off of it. When you’re in your human form, your soul is basically hidden, making it hard for it to be detected or read from the judges. Which is why they don’t know Taylor is lying. They can’t read your soul to find out.

He slowly walks in to you, kneeling next to you. He studies your form on the floor, worried but not trying to make sudden moves. He places a boney hand on your cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

“how you feeling?” he asks, keeping his voice low.

“Sick, tired, and… very hungry,”

“how long this been goin’ on?”

You shrug your shoulders, not actually knowing for how long it has been going on, “All day I think...”

He tries to brush his hand through your hair but you move back and he pulls his hand back like he’d been burned. He pulls a worried look.

“darlin’ what’s got you acting like this?” that’s when he notices it, the little red horns sticking out from the top of your head. Your eyes are shut and he takes the moment to quickly move some hair blocking the view. You sit up quickly, despite the pain and scoot back. Your tail comes from under you. You’re getting tired of suppressing your original form and so you shapeshift in front of Mutt, anxiously watching his reaction. He looks shocked as he stands there watching you shift, but also he’s glancing around as if he feels like he shouldn’t be there watching you do whatever you’re doing. Luckily you changed your shirt, the ones with holes in the back, so your wings would have a place to go and do ruin the shirts you wore as a human.

You put your arms up defensively, shielding yourself, “I- I can explain! Just wait, don’t leave me, I know what this looks like and I didn’t mean to hide this from you. I’ve been meaning to tell you but I couldn’t find the right time and the right-”

“woah woah woah, angel, well.. uh heh,” he sweats nervously. You would make a face at his angel-demon joke that he was going to make but you were to tired to, “what are you talking about?”

“You’re not angry?” you ask. You can’t help but sniffle a little bit from the crying.

“i mean… i’m a little… surprised, i have only seen demon monsters a few times so not so many, but no, i’m not angry. If you didn’t want to tell me yet… i understand. but what i don’t get is why you were hiding in the first place,” he looks at you in worry. He also looks a little sad when he sees tears streaming down your face but he can’t tell if it’s from the pain or what’s happening... maybe both.

“Uhm…,” you sit up which makes Mutt throw his arms out to catch you just in case, “I guess… Well,” tears start falling down more, “Taylor knew how it was whenever we were around other humans, they were just stupid and mean and she knew I would hide whenever we were around them so when she invited me to stay here for a bit she told me that you guys didn’t like monsters like me and that some of them may hurt me,” you explain.

You look at Mutt who seems to have fire in his eyes, though he looks relaxed he seems angry, very angry. His hands are starting to shake, “… no angel…. i would.. i would never hurt you, i would never hate another monster for who they are. i’m not trying to speak for the others but i’m pretty sure they wouldn’t either,” he grabs your hand, red skin against his bones, “darlin’ she lied to you. that ain’t right, she’s always been a liar… though, if she always been tellin’ these lies, how did you believe her?”

You cry some more, “She knew how the humans were to me! She knew my experiences with them and she knew I would hide! She knew! She’s using everything that happened to me against me! She knew and still lied to me!” he pulls you onto his lap as he holds your lower back and you cry into his shoulder, “But I been through too much to risk it, I was scared of what was going to happen.. I didn’t want to lose you,” You mumble the last part into his shoulder as he holds you.

You sit there on his lap while he holds you, crying onto his jacket. You, facing the other way, didn’t see Mutt’s face twist into anger and disgust. How dare she use all that against you!? Was she the one who didn’t like monsters? With all the plan canceling between to bros you’d think she didn’t like them at all and just used them for their money, but now he’s think that she doesn’t just not like them, she doesn’t like them because they’re monsters! His grips tightens on you as he waits for you to calm down, shaking in his arms. He buries his face into your neck, thinking about the other skeleton brothers and his bro.

You’re just happy this turned out better than expected, you were so worried and scared and nervous on what he was going to say or do. You’re shaking but you’re just happy he’s holding you… he’s so strong. 

You guys stay like that for a couple more minutes before your breath slows and you’ve stopped crying. Though, now in your form, Mutt can sense you soul and he knows it’s hurting from the lack of magic, “come on,” you get off him and he stands, pulling you up with him, “let’s get you something to eat, you look like you’re about to dust there,” he means it to be a joke but he knows it might as well be true, he pulls your hand and tells you to close your eyes so you don’t get nauseous a can’t eat on top of the pain. He teleports you guys to some place you’ve never been before.

“I didn’t brush my hair,” you say hunching in on yourself, Mutt is leading you to a seat but the humans looking at you make you uncomfortable. He puts his arms around your shoulder, careful not to touch your wings, and walks to the corner of the place.

“ian think that matters right now, angel,” he tells you. He looks into your eyes, but you look down, not used to him looking at you like this.

“Yeah, and people are staring,” you say, still looking down at the table, “also I’m not wearing shoes,”

Mutt grabs your hand across the table, “look, nothing else matters right now, i don’t mind you have shoes and neither should you,”

“I don’t like it when people look at me like this...”

“why not? it’s you. this… this is you, the real you. you shouldn’t apologize for that and who cares if the humans don’t like it, especially Taylor, i think you look beautiful like that,”

You blush and sit back in your seat and Mutt just smiles at you, he waves over the waitress and she walks over.

“Now, what can I get you two fine monsters over here?”

“ah, anythin’ magic infused really, i don’t mind,”

You speak up, “Can we have sandwiches? It doesn’t matter which kind,”

“Sure thing,” She writes it down and then leaves the table. You sigh, placing you head on the table. You feel like you’re about to dust right on the spot. You feel Muttl touching you hair and horns but you don’t mind, even if you did, you don’t have the energy to care. Your tail slowly flicks at the back of the seat behind you and Mutt just stares at your head. He still is kinda shocked about you being a monster and all but he’s glad you now know that he will never hurt you or leave you because of this. Plus, now he can take you places and you can share his favorite snacks when you are watching movies.

The plates come with two magic-infused ham sandwiches and you immediately start eating. In the first bite you feel the hunger go away as your soul strengthens. Mutt watches you as you eat, eating slowly himself, making sure you’re getting better. You swing your feet under the table, feeling much better than what you did this morning. Mutt notices your soul change and you posture, he smiles at you.

You and Mutt finish your lunch and he pays, telling you that you needed it and you don’t need to repay him. Though, you are already planning on how to pay him back… he doesn’t know yet. You’re just not used to receiving and not giving anything back, so it makes you uncomfortable and anxious.

“i need to tell you something, angel,”

You look up at Mutt in curiosity, “Yeah?”

“okay so, i know you haven’t been to the more… monster part of town but i want to take you there. there are so many things we can do together, though i need to tell you that since it isn’t considered the “monster part” there are human shops there and… well they don’t really like monster’s. they refuse to move, saying they were there first so the put up signs saying “human only” and they’re kind of racist, but since it isn’t illegal there’s nothing we can do. i just wanted to tell you before i get a chance to take you so there isn’t anything… you know,” Mutt sighs, though he looks less stressed. Seems he was figuring out how to tell you while you were eating.

“Oh… it’s okay. We don’t _have_ to go there anyway,” You say.

“well, yeah, but there’s so many things for us there and i want to show you know that… well, i know that you’re a monster, too. i just don’t want you to be thrown off by the little bad and not see all the good,” He explains, though he adds when he sees your expression, “don’t worry, i’ll be there the whole time,”

You agree to go with him sometime, silently worry about what would happen if one of the other skeletons saw you out in public like this. You guys clean up after yourself and then Mutt teleports you back to your room. You stand there in silence for a bit before Mutt places a hand on your shoulder.

“hey, you don’t have to change back, i can sit by the door while you rest, i don’t want you overworking your magic,”

You smile at him, “You worry too much,”

“only for yer own good. why don’t you lay down? i’ll be here,” he reassures you. You comply and lay in your bed. It feels odd sleeping in your real form, but comfortable. You lay down and it feels nice, you fall asleep in a few minutes, comforted by Mutts presence and promise to guard the door so no one barges in and see you like this.

Mutt sighs, feeling better after today’s events. He’s already planning on how to spoil you with monster foods, drinks, and gifts on the other side of the city, with a smile on his face his sits in front of the door, on his phone, guarding it like he said he was.


	3. Papyrus and His Not So Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is still thinking about reader and how it would feel to be with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taylor wth be nice

Papyrus sits there, in the living room, thinking about the other day when Taylor had… said those hateful words to him and then you hugging him. He’s thinking about that green apple smell, the smell of your shampoo. And how nice it felt when you hugged him, so gentle yet so firm. Right now he is having conflicting feelings about you and Taylor. If you were as terrible as Taylor says then… why did it feel so different with you? Why did you even offer him a hug in the first place? From what he has heard from Taylor, you weren’t to be trusted. But still, whenever he’s working, his mind wanders back to you and Mutt. How easy it was for you and Mutt to get along and sit there together. Having fun and laughing. He wonders how it feels to be the one making you laugh like Mutt does, how it feels to see you smiling at him everyday. 

You’re skipping down the steps rather quickly, he notices from his seat. He watches you as you slide in your socks to the front door, your hair slightly bounces from moving too fast. You slide into a stop and your hand goes for the handle, but it turns and opens before you’re able to do anything and Mutt is there. You smile up at him and laugh. Anything for Papyrus to be the one making you laugh—

“What the frick, how’d you get there so fast. I was going to open the door for you,” You told the mutt.

He smirks at you and he raises his hands and wiggles his fingers, “magic~” he tells you.

Papyrus watches as you grab his hand and lead him up the stairs, “Come on, I’ve been waiting for you and I have everything out to show you!” Mutt chuckles and lets you lead him up there. Papyrus feels something pull at his soul and it confuses him. Why is he having these thoughts?

He then feels a dip on the couch next to him… It’s Taylor. Not really wanting to speak to her, Papyrus nervously glances all around the room but her. He’s not sure why, but Taylor is upset.

“Hey, Papyrus,” She starts, “I know we haven’t spoken since that night and I’ve been feeling plain awful about it since!” She’s exaggerating her movements and her voice to go along with it. Papyrus looks at her critically. He’s not sure if she’s telling the truth since the last time they spoke, she seemed angry and he felt that she actually meant it. She did the same thing to Blue, telling him that he was needy. Blue had told him about afterwards when he was (trying his hardest not to) crying in his room about it. Papyrus remembers telling him that she was just angry and overreacting, she wasn’t thinking before she said it. Blue told him that he felt she meant it. Now he knows what he means.

“O-OH… ERM… OKAY...” 

“I was thinking… maybe we could try and make amends? I was thinking we could both go shopping and hang together!” She gives him a big smile that seems rather forced.

“DON’T YOU HAVE EDGE OR BLACK TO TAKE YOU SHOPPING?” Papyrus asks nervously. He doesn’t know what to say around her anymore, trying not to make her explode like a bomb.

Taylor puts a “I don’t have time for this” face but quickly places it with a playful pout, “Well, Black and Edge are both busy! And I had an idea, me and you could both go out and have a day together! Wouldn’t that be so sweet?” She clasps her hands together like something you’d only see on television shows, “Come on! It’ll be fun! Just the two of us!” 

“I DON’T KNOW...”

“What? Come on Papy, you said you wanted time and now I have time, It’ll be great!” Her face looks more strained when she says this. She’s trying really hard for some reason…

“WELL….. THAT WAS THEN AND THIS IS NOW...”

“Oh, Papyrus! You don’t want to spend time with your girlfriend? You’re making me sad,” She pulls a fake frown at him which gets him anxious.

“O-OH, I’M SORRY, TAYLOR! I WASN’T TRYING TO DO THAT… I GUESS WE CAN GO SINCE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO...”

“Great! I’ll get my stuff ready and you can drive!”

She walks up the stairs excitedly, leaving Papyrus alone again with his thoughts. HE really doesn’t want to go… but he doesn’t want to upset Taylor more than he already has. Paps is sitting there when you and Mutt both come down with some candy boxes. You guys look dressed out and happy. He suddenly wishes that he could be that happy going out to Taylor.

He works up the courage to ask you guys a question, “UHM…. UH! HUMAN! WHERE ARE YOU AND MUTT GOING?” 

Mutt stops and by extension, you bump into Mutt, “Oh, uh… Me and Mutt are going to see this movie and then maybe head to the mall. I’m gonna buy myself some more stationery!”

“like ya’ need anymore,” Mutt snickers

You pout, “I do, I ran out of stickers,”

“sure,”

“WHATEVER, MUTT,” you grab his hand and you guys start heading out, “Bye, Paps,” you call to him.

He waves as you turn at the door and leave with the mutt, a sigh escaping him.

Next few minutes Taylor comes down and she has her purse as well as a personalized tote bag. What, is she expecting to get a lot of things? Well, at least she is recycling (A/N: I’m rolling my eyes) 

Papyrus and Taylor get into his red convertible and he starts their journey to the mall. The ride is quiet until Taylor speaks up,

“I really appreciate you doing this Papy,” she purrs.

“NYEH… SURE,” he keeps his eyes on the road and his hands on the steering wheel.

“It’s just too bad that we can’t do this with poor Mutt. That liar has taken him from us! Don’t you feel bad Papy?”

“...NOT PARTICULARLY,”

“How do you mean? She has convinced him that her lies are truth and now he won’t even hang with us!”

“MAYBE HE HAS THE RIGHT IDEA...” He whispers.

“What was that?” Taylor asks, aggression clear in her voice.

“NOTHING, JUST TALKING TO MYSELF,”

“Whatever,” she huffs, sitting back into her seat, crossing her legs and arms folded.

The rest of the ride is a quiet as it started, though the tension is more clear in the air and Taylor is tapping her foot on the floor of the car, which makes Papyrus anxious.

————————

“Yay! We’re here, Papyrus!”

“WELL WE SURE ARE STANDING IN FRONT OF IT...”

Taylor walks in to mall with a more pep to her steps and a smile on her face, though this time it seems real. Papyrus walks behind Taylor as she leads the way to her favorite stores. Forever 21 seems to be her first choice. Though Papyrus has heard of this store he’s never actually been inside, so he guesses walking inside won’t be so bad.

Taylor picks up some shirts and jeans, some leggings, and then some crop-tops with the signature ugly forever 21 graphic designs on them. Walking to the register Papyrus pulls out some money and pays for her clothing, not getting anything for himself. Not like Taylor cares or notices, as long as she’s getting what she wants, right?

The next store she chooses is Victoria’s Secret. This time Papyrus just stands in front of the store and hands Taylor the money, not wanting to go inside. Not because he didn’t want to be there but because 1. He could not stop blushing and 2. There was a bunch of human women in there and he did not want to go in if he were going to make them uncomfortable.

After a fight with Taylor about going in Taylor finally gives in to going in herself and buy whatever she was there for. Papyrus just sat on a bench out in the middle of the hall with his skull in his hands, sighing. He’s more bored in this mall with Taylor than he was at home sitting by himself. He can’t help but wish you were by his side, cheering him up… maybe holding his hand. He thinks about how your smooth skin would feel like against his smooth bones, he wonders if they’d fit in his hands so securely as they did in Mutts.

A voice pulls him out of his thoughts, he turns just to find Taylor walking towards him with some bags. He lets out another heavy sigh (one that she couldn’t hear) and gets up to follow her.

They went into more stores. It seemed that each store they went into, she spent even longer time in there looking for unnecessary things! Fancy heels, shoes, boots, crop tops, more dresses. He’s seen in her closet and she has so many, why does she need more? He’s kind of glad she goes shopping with Black and Edge most of the time and not him because he does not know what they do all this time while she searches. Do they search with her? Or for her? Either way he couldn’t do it like them.

They are now in a store that he can’t remember the name of and his feet are burning from standing up for too long and his arms are hurting because Taylor is just handing him things she is taking from the isles. Is she really keeping all these? He is tired out.

He turns when he hears a familiar voice nearing the other isle across from the one he’s in. He sees you and Mutt together again. He watches as Mutt is standing behind you, glancing at his surroundings and you laughing at something and showing him. Like you had said earlier, you guys are looking at stickers together. He wonders if you guys always spend all your time together, what it would look like spending almost all day with someone and not get tired of them.

“Come on Papyrus, just leave them,” It’s not much, but you can hear the venom in her voice as she grabs Papyrus by his arms and drags him to the register where he can pay for the stuff. Wether she didn’t notice or didn’t care, Papyrus felt sad and it showed in his face. He wants to be happy like you, not feeling this weird emotion he has been feeling for the past two weeks. Maybe… he can go and talk to you later… if Mutt isn’t there. No one has to know, right? No… he is an adult and can make his own decisions, no one makes his decisions for him, not even Sans.

As he is leaving the store with Taylor he sees you and Mutt get in line to pay for your things and he doesn’t see anything more before Taylor continues to pull on him

————————

Papyrus is finished with his shower and he is tired from today’s events, though he has to do one more thing before heading to bed. Walking to your door he slows down, hoping he won’t get any backlash for this.

He stands n front of your door, squaring his shoulders. He takes a deep breath before raising his hand to knock. 

He stops, What if you come out angry like Taylor? What if someone see him?

He takes a quick look around before going to knock. The door seems to not have been closed all the way because when he knocks the door slowly opens revealing the inside of your room.

Inside your room had a night-light which illuminated the wall he was facing and everything else around it.

He is surprised, but it doesn’t last long. With you and Mutt always hanging together he should’ve suspected it. You and Mutt are cuddling together on your bed as you guys sleep. Mutt’s long arms wrapped around your smaller waist and your arms wrapped around his neck and your hands around the back of his skull

You guys looked warm and comfortable together. He doesn’t really bother with it since… Mutt looks happy and actually asleep. Not fake sleeping, but actually asleep.

He doesn’t know much about Mutt’s sleeping problems but he knows they’re like Sans’ and he has trouble getting and staying to sleep. He seems to be sleeping good with you. He shuts the door before heading to his own room to sleep.


	4. Photoshoot (Monster reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutt finds out MC's a model! a monster model!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girl idk how photoshoots work dont come for me lol

Mutt is looking at you with interest as you talk about college. You guys are actually eating dinner at a nearby restaurant and honestly, it's the best escape from that household that you and Mutt have gotten in over two weeks. Taylor has just been diwnright awful to you behind everyone's back. Though, you don't tell Mutt about every interaction you have with her, he sometimes walks in onto Taylor just saying some terrible things to you, and yes, he eavesdrops, but he never brings them up. He waits until you start talking about them, he doesn't want to invade your privacy (Unlike some people)

"It's pretty fun actually and I'm thinking about maybe getting a PhD, though obviously I'm not gonna stay here to finish those years. In fact, I think I'm gonna start looking for a place since this year is almost up, how hard can it be?" You ask. Mutt hums in agreement with you.

"ya really want to get a PhD? it's alot of hardwork," Mutt raises a bonebrow.

"Yeah! I always wanted to be called a doctor when I was little to be honest, and now I have an excuse to be called one," You shrug.

"well either way, i'll be proud of ya," Mutt says with his toothy smile. He kind of blushes a bit at you.

"Awe, thank you!" You go back to eating your dinner. You look happy, Mutt notices. Maybe he should get out of here as soon as you do too. Most of the dinner is quiet while you eat your dinner. Mutt is already done and he looks around, taking in the scene around you guys. The restaurant you guys went into is a well known monster restaurant. Mutt figured to take you ever since he found out you were a monster too. It would be good for your soul, he tells you. Wether he meant that figuratively or literally, you agreed. Behind you guys is a Froggit and some of his other frog-like friends and in front of you seems to be element monsters, like fire and water, despite them being different elements they got along very well. To your side were some wolves, eating out together, and on your other side seemed to be Catty and Bratty gossiping with their finished plates in front of them. So yeah, it was a perfect night for monsters.

Mutt turns back to the table where you're on your phone and sees a pile of magazines. He picks one up and decides to flip through it. Its a monster magazine, featuring monster models. It does make him happy seeing momster finally making it good up on the surface. It wasn't that well when they first got here, but they came so far. Mutt isn't into fashion or magazines so he has no idea who any of these models are. That is... until he reached the back cover. He stops short and goes wide-eyed. He rubs his eye sockets and looks back at it again just to make sure he's seeing it right. He looks up at you, in your human form, and back down to the red-skinned monster back on the magazine, It's you!

Mutt gets your attention and makes you look at the magazine by putting it in your face, "thats you!?"

"Yeah, dude," You say eyeing the magazine, smiling at it.

He narrows his eye sockets at you, "why haven't i known?"

"I don't know, I guess it never came up. Also I wanted to keep it a secret from Taylor. Not like she reads this kind if stuff anyway," You shrug.

"thas' a pretty hard secret to keep, don't ya think darlin'!?" Mutt is more surprised than upset, he looks back at the magazine, "ya look good here, why haven't you told me?"

"I always look good," you reply with a smirk, "and I guess it never got mentioned I forgot to tell you. I promise I wasn't hiding it from ya."

"well, i think that's a pretty good way to pay for tuition," He cleans up the tabke after you have finished and threw away the trash. He stuff the magazine in his pocket, "let's get goin',"

"Thief," you laugh at him while leaving the restaurant.

"ah, like you're any better," he wraps his arm around you as you guys leave the restaurant, getting some looks from humans outside of it, though it doesn't matter. You guys get into your car and start driving home. It's quiet for a few minutes until you soeak up again.

"You know, I'm going again for a shoot in like, two days. You can come with me to watch, if you'd like," you offer him. Mutt doesn't take long before his decision,

"of course i'd go with ya, angel. how could i not?" he smiles at you with his sharp teeth and you just laugh, focusing your eyes on the road for the rest of the ride

=====================================

You were in your room, waiting for Mutt, while he was downstairs in the kitchen. Mutt was getting some snacks ready for you movie night, he doesnt care that you guys only recently ate, he's a rebel. He was walking throught livingroom where Papyrus and Blue sat. They were watching Mettaton, which, usually Mutt doesn't care about but something about this rerun catches his eyelight. Funnily enough, they were talking about monster models when you flashed up on the screen. Mettaton was talking abouy you! You! The most famous monster is talking about you! He seems to like your photos and is talking about maybe getting you on set. He knows already that you'll deckine, but still, that's an amazing offer. God he loves you.

"WOWIE, I NEVER SEEN THAT KIND OF MONSTER BEFORE," Papyrus speaks up, "HOW INTERESTING,"

"REALLY?" Blue asks, "I HAVE SEEN THEM IN THE MAGAZINES FOR A FEW WEEKS NOW, I THINK THEY'RE MY FAVORITE OUT OF ALL OF THEM! THEY'RE SO UNIQUE!" 

"REALLY? WOW, I SHOULD CHECK OUT THEIR STUFF THEN, AFTERALL, SINCE METTATON IS TALKING ABOUT THEM, THEY'RE SURE TO BE GOOD,"

"I HOPE I CAN MEET THEM SOMEDAY!" Blue squeals. Stretch across the room mentions something about maybe he can make it happen one day.

Mutt chuckles to himself, knowing it's you. They probably wouldn't be saying these things if they knew that. he walks up the stairs to where you were waiting in the bedroom. He drops the stuff in your desk and then cuddles ontop of you, head under your chin. You hug him back, "What took you so long?"

"nothin' just got distracted by paps and blue for a sec," 

you hum, holding onto him as you both watch the movie you put on. It was a very peaceful night, luckily. and they had slept good.

=====================================

You were driving Mutt to your shoot and he was excitedly rambling next to you in the passenger seat, with you smiling harder than ever. You feel so lucky knowing this is the side of Mutt he doesn't show anyone but you. He talking about how he's proud of you and how hes lucky to be able to see what happens behind the scenes of these photos. You laugh with him and you park in front of building.

You both step out and as you walk to the doors you lock the car. The building is tall, but not too tall, like maybe three stories like the lodge. Theres a whole lotta windows but most of them seem to be covered by something, maybe to not let the sun inside or so people can't see. Who knows. Everything about this seems so offical but it puts Mutt on edge at the same time. You walk in first, knowing Mutt doesn't like to be in front, and hold the door open for him. You guys walk in and there seems to be plants on either side of the door and in front of you is a lady behind the desk, you walk up and tell her what your supposed to be doing and show her your ID. She lets you guys go into the elevator next door and you take it to the third floor.

You were met with the director of the shoot in the room he was setting up in. He greets you, "Hello, (Y/N)! I have some clothes ready for you to model if you just go and change into them," 

"Oh yeah, sure! But I brought along my friend Mutt with me, hope that's fine," you say gesturing to him.

"Oh thats fine, bring anybody you want! Just no taking pictures inside of here, the more the merrier you know!" he tells you both.

"that's fine, wasn't goin' to," Mutt says, though the director may not notice it, Mutt sounded shy. You feel a little bad about bringing him here, you hope he didn't change his mind and decided not to tell you. You grab your clothes and go to a different room to change into them. It was just a thrasher hoodie, black skinny jeans, and old school vans. Wow, these clothes really fit your style. You were confused doe the holes in them for a second before remembering that, oh yeah, you're a monster! You shift into your monster form and then put on the clothes.

Stepping out, it seems they have put the camera and lights infront of a white background. You walk toward Mutt and the director who seem to be having a conversation.

"These look great on you!" The director exclaims, "I knew this would be a good idea,"

"nice clothes, darlin'" Mutt says, you thank him before the director shows you where you'll stand and he hands you a skateboard. Makes sense, Thrasher... skateboarding. He's lucky that you do actually skate. He has you stand normally, while gripping the board by the deck. He takes a few pictures, while also changing where you stand and how to pose.

You make eye contact with Mutt while he just gives you a thumbs up. This gives you an idea. "You know... we should have Mutt take picture too. Come on, he's basically already dressed for it," You point out.

Mutt looks at the director, basically waiting for him to say yes while he thinks about it.

"Hmm... You know what, sure. He is a skeleton and we need more monsters in here anyway," He shows Mutt where to stand and how to pose then he goes back to his camera, "Perfect. Two good looking monsters in good loking clothes,"

Mutt seems to be feeling himself because he poses for many pictures and he even got to take some of his own. Yeah, those are definitely making the cut for the magazine. The shoot goes good and Mutt seems to be happy, so it's a win-win today. The director thanks him for being in the shoot, along with a handshake and then you're allowed to go home.

You guys exit the same way you entered and walked back to the car in the lot. It seems a long time has passed and it's about time to eat lunch. Mutt gets into the car, happiness radiating off of him. You smile at him and he smiles back, "Well, that was a morning," You tell him, "How about we get some lunch,"

"ya know, you're full of good ideas, angel," he buckles himself in and you start driving.

=====================================

About two weeks later, Mutt is sitting in the living room when Blue comes running in, "MUTT!! LOOK! YOU'RE IN THE MAGAZINE!" 

"heh, i was wondering when that was gonna come out," Mutt smiles as he take it from Blues hands.

"I SHOWED PAPY AND HE WAS EXCITED AS WELL! HOW DID YOU GET TO DO THAT, HOW DID YOU GET TO MEET HER? IS SHE NICE? ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH HER?" Blue goes off on a tangent about all the ways Mutt could have met her. Mutt is happy and regrets nothing, he just doesn't want to deal with Black when he finds out, which he surely will.

Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see.


End file.
